A Single Night
by Astraea1
Summary: My first Queifer (sorry, Haruka). An encounter between Seifer and Quistis after a really bad day. R for sexual content.


Note: The rating isn't for decoration

Note: The rating isn't for decoration.This story is sexually explicit, and is basically an erotic story.There's no plot and no character development, though I do try to make the characters and their personalities central.If you don't like this kind of story, don't read it and don't complain. 

The sex is about what you'd find in most romance novels, so I didn't rate it NC-17, but it is the main point of the story.

This is a sort of alternate universe story, I suppose.Quistis doesn't leave the training center with Squall the night of the SeeD ball.I also took some liberties with Quistis' personality. I don't think the game necessarily portrays her this way. It's just one interpretation. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I write fanfic because I love FF8. It's owned by the people of Square.No copyright infringement is intended.

I watched Squall leave the secret area, cursing.I'd _rather_ talk to a fucking wall. Why does he have to be so damned self-absorbed?He was a great SeeD, but he'd never get any further than that if he didn't start showing some feelings for others.People want to trust their leaders and he was too cold to trust.Tonight was my last chance as his instructor and I failed.I had tried everything.Thought maybe if he saw someone opening up to him he'd get the idea.No wonder they demoted me.My two best students were both so fucking wrapped up in themselves one would never be a leader and the other couldn't even pass the exam.

Some of the other couples had stopped their fawning over each other to stare at me.I knew there were rumors about me and Squall.I wished they'd mind their own fucking business.Squall is gorgeous, of course, and he has a nice ass, but he's too skinny for my taste.And I bet he's just as cold in bed as out.As if he'd even notice there was another person there.I almost laughed out loud at that thought and the images it brought to mind.

I had to get out of here.Seeing all these couples was, quite frankly, making me wish I wasn't alone.I sighed.Might as well go back to the party and see if there was any champagne left.I avoided the monsters in the training center and made my way back to the ballroom.The crowd had thinned out, but there were still a lot of people dancing.I walked straight to the table of champagne and downed a few glasses.I don't usually drink, but I'd never really had such a shitty day, either.I figured I could be self-indulgent just once in my life.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar gray coat.What the hell is Seifer doing here?He hates these things.I watched him walk across the room, admiring his strong profile.If Squall is like ice, Seifer is pure fire, intense and fascinating.He isn't built like Squall, either.His height is imposing even to my five feet, six inches, and unlike Squall's lanky body, Seifer's is strong and substantial.There had been so many times I wished he'd just pass the damn test so I wouldn't have to act like his instructor any more.Well, now I could do what I always wanted.I just wouldn't think about the circumstances.

I quickly drank a couple more glasses of champagne and followed him out of the room, unseen.I stayed far enough behind that he wouldn't notice me and waited until he had used the elevator before going down.I figured he was going to his room, but when the elevator doors opened I saw him straight ahead of me, heading for the main entrance.Where the hell is he going?

I kept following him outside along the edge of Garden property, feeling the effects of the alcohol.I was having trouble keeping my eye on him from a discrete distance.When he went into a slightly wooded area I had to give up being quiet; it was all I could do just to keep from tripping over the uneven ground.I found him standing against a tree, gazing up at the sky.He was either ignoring me or so lost in thought he didn't even notice me.

Approaching him, I felt my foot catch on something and the world started spinning as I tried to keep my balance.I was trying to get my eyes to focus on something when I felt myself fall into a strong embrace.I looked up into Seifer's eyes.I never could really describe the color of his eyes, but I wouldn't mind staring into them until I could.But I didn't come here just to look.

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him, feeling his body tense with shock.His lips were even softer than I had imagined and he tasted like champagne and spice.When his arms tightened around me and he started kissing me back, my knees went weak.I know it's a cliché, but I swear they really did.I leaned into him, letting him hold me up.

When I opened my mouth and slid my tongue over his bottom lip he jerked away, pushing me from him.I wasn't discouraged, though.I had felt his arousal and knew he wanted me.

"Are you drunk?"

I ran my hands down his chest."I just had a few drinks."I felt the defined muscles of his abdomen, trailing my fingers lower.He caught my wrists before I got further than the top of his pants.

"You know I could report you for trying to seduce a student, Instructor." 

"I'm not an instructor any more."

He sneered."The mighty Quistis, brought down to the level of an ordinary SeeD.That explains the alcohol."He leaned down, his lips almost touching mine, his eyes narrowed angrily."But if you're here to drown your sorrows in me, forget it.I don't like being used."

I'd known him long enough to understand his weaknesses.I wanted him; he wanted me.If I had to get past that damned arrogance, well that just might make the night all that much more… interesting.

"You don't like to be used because you like to be in charge, don't you?"I lowered my voice to a whisper."I'm here for you, Seifer.Take what you want."

He made this sexy growl deep in his throat and kissed me, hard and demanding, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and pressed into him, sucking at his tongue.Just as I was relaxing against him the curfew warning bell rang.Seifer pulled away from me.

"Your room in an hour," he commanded and walked away.He paused and called back "And wear something nice."

I watched him walk away, breathing hard.I always loved watching his every movement; he was powerful and commanding, but somehow casual, like a big cat so accustomed to his superiority it would never occur to him to be any other way.A few minutes later I returned to my room, mentally going through my wardrobe on the way.I knew what he meant by "nice" but wasn't sure I had anything that qualified.I had that dominatrix thing someone gave me as a joke, but never intended to wear it.I settled for a short peach robe with nothing underneath.After I changed I let my hair down and brushed it until it was soft and silky.Most people are surprised the first time they see me with my hair down and look at me completely differently.Like I'm a different person.And that was the person I wanted Seifer to see tonight, the Quistis who's wild and uninhibited, the side of myself I always hide.

I sat on the bed, waiting.The alcohol was wearing off a little and I was starting to feel nervous.An hour was a long time to cool down and change his mind.

Soon I heard my door open and Seifer slipped in quietly.I crossed my legs and leaned back on my elbows, watching him.He was wearing a clingy black tee shirt and lack pants.The contrast with his light skin and blonde hair was striking.Despite the lack of his bulky coat he was even more imposing a figure than ever.His eyes narrowed as they traveled along the length of my body.He strode towards me, a hungry look in his eyes.

Part of me couldn't believe this was actually happening.I had fantasized about Seifer many times, but tried to keep it under control, since I couldn't act on it or even show any sign of my interest.I wondered what he was thinking and what had brought him here tonight.Lust, obviously; I didn't even consider that there might be anything deeper than that.Curiosity, too, probably. I wondered if he really thought I was just using him as a convenient target.Sure, I wanted to lose myself in pure physical pleasure after the day I had, but I didn't want just anyone.I wanted Seifer.Maybe I'd tell him that, eventually.

All thought dissolved as he pushed me down on the bed and pinned my arms above my head with one hand.His lips touched mine in a kiss that was intensely passionate.I could feel the heat from his body as he pressed down against me.He slid his hand under my robe and caressed my breast. I moaned and pressed up against his surprisingly soft hand.I thought it would be rough and calloused from years of gunblade training, but the gloves he always wore had protected his smooth skin.

His hand slid down to untie the belt at my waist and he pushed the robe away from by body.The cool air against my skin made me shiver but I was soon warmed as Seifer's hand roamed over my body.I wanted to touch him, to hold him against me, but he wouldn't let my hands go.I moaned as his hand slipped between my legs.His mouth moved from mine down my throat as he touched and stroked me.Just when the need to feel him inside me grew almost unbearable, he pushed a strong finger into me.I felt his tongue on my nipple, then his lips as he kissed my breast.His touch felt so good and I had wanted it for so long it wasn't long before I was moaning loudly as I climaxed, my body trembling.

Seifer finally released my arms and he sat up on his knees to take off his shirt.Neither of us had said anything since he had come into my room, and we didn't need to.I don't know if it was the champagne or the lust we both felt, but we both seemed to know what to do without ever speaking.

I sat up and he pulled me to him, kissing me hungrily.His skin was hot against mine as our bodies pressed together.I pulled away a little to slide my hands over his chest and stomach.I unfastened his pants and he stood up to pull them off, revealing muscular legs, though not as well defined as his arms.I kissed his stomach, dragging my tongue over his skin and he buried his hands in my hair with a gasp of pleasure.I hooked my fingers under the elastic of his boxers – dear Hyne, he looked sexy in black boxers – and pulled them down, letting them drop to the floor.My robe was still hanging loosely from my arms, so I took it off and tossed it out of the way.I looked up at Seifer; he had a hungry look in his eyes, almost predatory.I swear he could make a girl orgasm just by looking at her.

I moved back on the bed and he followed, kneeling between my legs.He slid his hands under my thighs, bending my knees bad brining my legs up over his hips.My breathing grew heavy in anticipation.He was moving slowly, like a predator with dangerous prey, as he lowered himself against me.He kissed me demandingly and reached between our bodies to position himself.I could hardly breathe as I felt him touch me.The anticipation of this moment had lasted almost two years.

He pushed into me with one strong, fluid movement.My nails dug into his back as I arched against him and I heard him moan into the kiss.He started moving, slowly at first, setting a steady rhythm.The kiss became passionate, but softer.We held each other and moved together as if we never wanted this feeling to end.His breathy moans were all I ever wanted to hear.Soon the need for something more built in both of us, and his thrust became fast and hard, driving me towards climax with every movement.When I finally clenched around him he broke the kiss and moaned loudly.He climaxed with one last almost painfully hard thrust.

After we had both stopped trembling he pulled away from me and rolled over on to his back beside me.I closed my eyes and stretched with a contented sigh.Seifer had surprised me, and that didn't happen very often.I had expected him to come here and take what he wanted.That he had taken time to pleasure me first was a welcome, if unasked for, surprise.

He was good.Really good.But just a little clumsy, like he hadn't had a lot of experience.You can only spend so much time and energy on sex when you train hard for hours every day.Seifer was the kind of guy who loved sex (who doesn't) but hated what it usually took to get it, even casually; the flirting, the dates.He liked to be… direct.

I looked over at him.He looked so young with his eyes closed, his face relaxed and peaceful.I'd never seen him so unguarded.

"Seifer," I whispered.He didn't respond.I had the urge to laugh.I couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep.I guess it was a bad day for both of us.I didn't mind.As far as I was concerned he could stay the night.

Nights were always so cold.Seifer would keep me warm.


End file.
